Buzz Killington
Buzz Killington is an annoying pain in the ass. He is a gag character, who is portrayed as a party pooping lame-o, who ruins everyone's fun. He crashes parties and tries to join the fun, but he always ruins it. People generally give him the same reaction, which is a nasal temple rub and a big fat groan. Biography In "Whistle While Your Wife Works", Buzz Killington crashes a crazy college party with Peter Griffin. He then shows a bunch of his doodles. In "The Man With Two Brians", Buzz Killington attacked Stewie with a retarded joke about W.S. Gilbert and tale about the creation of the paper doiley. In "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air", The guys were looking for a Joe replacement with a friend search. Buzz was one of their choices. Buzz just told a shitty joke about corn meal. In "Play it Again, Brian", a cutaway featured Buzz telling a lame joke about George W. Bush at The Drunken Clam. Brian tells a joke of his own, which is so bad, that he kills Buzz Killington's buzz. In "The Mortician", Buzz Killington is hired to cheer people up, after the funeral service, but his means of entertainment are just telling retarded jokes. Stewie wishes death on him, for being so lame. Appearance Buzz Killington's attire is that of a stereotypical British person's, complete with the tall, outstanding top hat, the golden chained monocle, his velveteen vest, his toe clicking tap shoes, and his strong-built slacks. As of physical features, he has an ever so elongated nose as well as a firm, outward chin with a quite pronounced cleft. He hast the grayest of full hair, which runs sideburns down his jawlines and comes with completion, being a mustache under his nose. Personality Buzz Killington is your typical archetype of a distinguished British gentleman, but this one, takes quite a liking in tickling one's funny bone. He enjoys telling clever, witty jokes, regarding just about anything you can imagine. However, his jollity seems only to come from proving his intelligence, as he regards really complex and sophisticated topics in his jokes, that could only be understood if one acquired such brand knowledge of it's subjects, but when it really comes down to it, the construction of the actual jokes are just very bland, dull, and simple puns and mild uses of absurdism, that prove he's only regarding these topics, so he can look like a smart guy, laughing at something other's can't understand. Jokes *Q: "Do any of you know the tale of how cornmeal came to be?" *A: "Neither did the miller when he left his house that morning." :Explanation: The joke there is that the miller who invented cornmeal, did not know the tale of how he invented it, because he had not yet invented it, at the time he was leaving his house. ---- *Q: "Do you know why W.S. Gilbert was frequently drunk on his transatlantic crossings?" *A: "Because, he was quartered on the port side." :Explanation: The joke there is that port wine, known simply as "port" is a fortified, high alcohol wine with origins in naval history. "Port side" references the left side of the ship, which is where the "port" is. ---- *Q: "Did you hear word of Karl Marx, receiving the boot, from the finely mannered, White Horse Tavern?" *A: "It was because he had no social class." :Explanation: Karl Marx was a political philosipher, who proposed an idea of an economic government, which would ultimated lead to society having no higher or lower positions or "classes" to separete people. "Social" could mean both societal, and good with socializing, and "class" could mean both position or panache. ---- *"I seem to have tapped into good tidings, regarding the ignominious, George Walker Bush. Well, I've taken it, his respondent percentage of approval ratings have declined immensely. Presently, he lies above not much else, than the legal requirements." :Explanation: Buzz Killington's joke suggests that the only reason a president as bad as George W. Bush got as much votes as he did is because of there being a required minimum of how few votes he can get. Episode Appearances *Whistle While Your Wife Works *The Man With Two Brians *Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air *Play it Again, Brian *The Mortician Trivia *I love how the fun just instantly dies whenever he walks into the room. It's just so funny. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brits Category:Caucasians Category:Comics Category:Seniors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Minor Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Buzz Kills Category:Grizzlys Category:Baby Boomers